2 Big Dogs and a Kitten
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina gets the surprise of her life after escaping from her abusive father. Read and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any WWE characters from this story. Just my imagination =)

**Introduction**

The soft sound of rain thumbing against the window was so relaxing to hear as I washed the dirty dishes in my sink. I glanced over at the microwave and saw that it was 7:30pm. He would be home soon…I had to hurry otherwise he would be angry with me…very angry. I hated when he was like that. He always treated me like dirt or a mere plaything ever since my mother left us. I wish she would have taken me along, but the pig headed jerk she was with now made it very clear that he didn't want a child like me living in his house.

Well before I get into this, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Katrina Evans. I'm currently 16 years old, standing at 5'5'', with long chocolate brown hair and tan skin. My best feature had to be my eyes. They were naturally ice blue but often turned a deeper shade when I was sad. I had a passion for art, mostly drawings and paintings. Most of the time I drew pictures of my favorite WWE wrestlers, the Brother's of Destruction, Undertaker and Kane. I had admired them since Kane first made his debut only a year before my 11th birthday. I wished I had their strength…no one would mess with me then.

Anyways, my story started when I turned 13. It was my birthday…and my mom had just revealed that she had been having an affair with some guy named Christian. I was devastated as I watched her pack her things and leave without so much as saying good-bye. Some mom she was. I thought we were the best of friends. My father and I weren't that close. Most of the time he spent hours arguing with me about absolutely nothing, calling me a slut and a whore just like my mom. Whenever he made me cry, I would run up to my room, lock the door and then hide in my closet where I drew my pictures. I had so many of them along with posters, hoodies, and jackets from the WWE. They always made me feel better…and somewhat safe.

SLAM!

Oh no…here he comes…the man that claims to be my father and yet, treats me like a toy. Things were pretty much verbal with him until I hit 14. He ahd come home one night completely drunk and took…yes, TOOK my innocence from me. At first it only happened once a week, and now it was nearly every day. Soon, it became more than just sex and verbal abuse…there was physical abuse and mental as well. Most of the time, I had to stay with a friend for a night or two just to keep away from him. I know what you're thinking…why not go to the police? Well here's the problem…my father was the chief of police at one point. I never thought anyone would believe me about the person he truly is…until tonight. I was so sick of him coming home and having his way with me…tired of feeling helpless against him. Well…no more.

"Katrina! Daddy's home baby!" he yelled. "I hope you've got those dishes done in there!"

I looked down into the sink which was slowly draining of water. My eyes closed with fear as I heard his footsteps coming closer into the kitchen.

"Ahhh, so you finished them today…well that's good. Now maybe you wouldn't mind giving your daddy some lovin tonight huh?"

I squeezed water out from the rag I used to wash the dishes and then sat it in the corner. I held onto the counter and closed my eyes tighter.

"No daddy."

He chuckled, "What was that?"

I sighed deeply, reached for a small knife that was in the sink still, and turned around to face him. "I said no…"

He cracked a smile and then took a swig of his beer. His long dirty blonde hair hung over his right shoulder as he took a few steps towards me. "Why not?"

"Because I'm your daughter! Not your personal sex slave!" I yelled.

He chuckled before raking his hand through his hair. "I don't care what you want Katrina…you're going to give daddy what he wants whether you like it or not…now come over here and give daddy a kiss."

I gasped and swung my arm at him, slicing him across his chest. He yelped in pain before lounging at me. I moved out of the way and then ran into the living room where I picked up the phone and called 911. Before they picked up, my father had grabbed me by the back of my head, making me drop the phone. He pulled me to the ground where I fought against his advances. He tore off my shirt laughing hysterically over my cries for help.

"Somebody help me please! Dad please don't do this again!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'll be gentle as always he said as he began to stand up, pulling my shorts off as he did so. I tried to crawl away but he kicked me in my already bruised ribs. I screamed in pain and agony just as he dragged me up the steps by my hair. I was so scared at this point…scared that he was definitely going to kill me. Just as we reached the hallway, I heard the front door open violently as police officers invaded our home. My dad still had a hold of my hair as they looked up the steps and spotted us. I sat up and covered my chest just as they came up to arrest him. My hair fell down around me while tears fell from my eyes. One of the officers took off his jacket and put it around my partially naked body. I was happy that they made it there when they did, otherwise…I'd probably be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving Away**

I sobbed as the police officer picked me up in his arms and carried me out to the front yard. There was a news reporter out there telling the story of my dreadful night. The camera turned in my direction and I hid my face away, feeling ashamed at what happened to me. How could I wait so long to do something about this?

The officer sat me in the back of the ambulance, where the paramedics went to work on getting me checked out. There were police cars everywhere, including one that my father was being escorted to. I glared at him as he walked by in handcuffs. He snickered at me and licked his lips, "This ain't over kitten, not by a long shot."

"Mr. Irvine! I hope you know that anything you say now can and will be used against you in a court of law." The chief said to him. "Get him out of here and get her somewhere safe. I'll be speaking to you later Katrina."

I nodded and laid back on the stretcher, letting the paramedics do their job. When I got to the hospital the doctor's examined me from head to toe. I cried more when the police asked me if my father had been sexually assaulting me. In fact, I cried so hard that I ended up having a miscarriage. I didn't even realize I was pregnant at all.

After about an hour of interrogation I was finally able to go to sleep. I wasn't sure of what was going to happen to me now. My mother certainly wasn't going to take me…she cared too much about her new husband to let me into her life. Gosh I felt like complete trash.

Before I closed my eyes, I turned on the TV and watched the news. Of course my story was the number one breaking story on the air.

"Police answered a 911 call to this quiet neighborhood of Moral Lane here in Dallas. 16 year old Katrina Irvine, daughter of the former chief of police was found in her father's grasp by the police. According to Chris Irvine himself, he's been abusing his daughter both sexually and physically,"

"Yea that's right…I showed her exactly what she was supposed to do for her daddy!" my father yelled.

"Katrina is being held at a local hospital for now until the police can release her, we were not able to get a statement from Katrina."

I shut off the television and lay down in my bed just wanting to go to sleep. I didn't want to hear any more of what had happened to me. Unfortunately, this story ended up making me into a celebrity. During that week, I had been visited by three different reporters, all wanting to know why I waited so long to say something. I had so much trouble talking to these people because in my mind, they just didn't understand.

When I was released from the hospital, the police took me to my house so I could begin packing to go to the foster care center in Houston, Texas. As I was packing up, there was a woman from the shelter talking to me, which somewhat irritated me.

"So tell me about yourself Katrina. I already know you're sixteen but tell me something else ."

I sighed as I opened up my closet and pulled out my pictures I had drawn. "I like to draw."

"Oooh, can I see one of your pictures?" she asked.

I glared at her for a moment before slowly handing over the pictures. She looked at them closely with a smile, "Wow, these are amazing Katrina. I take it you really enjoy watching the Undertaker and Kane."

I nodded, "Yeah, they are like my idols really. I feel like they're always strong and nothing can stop them from taking what they want….I wish I was that strong."

She nodded and then kept looking at the pictures. "Hey do you mind if I keep one of these pictures? I promise I'll return it to you."

I thought about it for a moment before deciding to let her keep it.

"How long have you been a fan of these guys?" she asked.

"Almost five years. I've been watching them since Kane came a few years ago." I said as I placed my clothes in the suitcase.

"Who do you like more?" she asked.

I smirked slightly, "The Undertaker. He's so dark and mysterious."

"Do you like his new persona as the American badass?" she asked.

I giggled, "Yea I do. Sometimes I wonder if he's really like that outside of work."

She smiled, "Is that what you would ask him if you got to meet him?"

I nodded, "Yea and many other questions. I just hope I don't drive him crazy with all of them."

She laughed, "Oh I'm sure he would find you adorable Katrina. Are you all packed?"

I looked around at my room seeing how blank it looked. "Yes…I'm all packed."

She nodded and grabbed one of my bags, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

I sighed and followed her out of the house, not once looking back. I was partially excited to get out of Dallas and away from the horror that was my life. I just wished I could see my mom once more before I did leave. Sure I didn't see her much when I was in Dallas but, still showing her that I was ok without her would have been nice.

The trip to Dallas didn't take too long once I fell asleep and woke up. The shelter I was placed in was much nicer than I expected and looked like a big house with many rooms. I was lucky enough to have my own room only because I was the oldest child in the place. I prayed that they placed me with some people who would treat me with kindness and respect. Otherwise I would just pack up and run away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good and Bad News**

The woman who helped me move into the shelter kept visiting me every day for nearly two weeks. Her name was Sara, and she was the nicest woman I had ever met. I started to feel like she was a big sister to me and soon we did become pretty close. She would always pick me up from the shelter and take me out for a day of fun. I was also in the process of finishing high school up. I was taking art classes to further my education and to satisfy my inner passion.

When I was by myself, I was always in my room painting or drawing. Soon my wall was filled with different pictures of not only the brother's of destruction, but of flowers, bridges, and cities. Soon my heart was at peace and I felt like I had gained a small portion of my happiness back.

One Saturday morning I got up and went downstairs for breakfast only to catch the news reporting some horrible news.

"We have breaking news from the town of Dallas, Texas. Former chief of police Chris Irvine has escaped from prison! Police consider this man to be armed and dangerous so please, if you see him report it to the Dallas Police Department immediately."

"Oh no," I said. "What's going to happen to me?"

My house advisor, Brian placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Katrina, I'm sure Sara will have you moved away from here as soon as possible. Don't give up hope ok?"

I nodded as I looked back at the screen and saw my father's evil face smiling at the camera. Underneath him was a "wanted" sign. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Just when I was starting to feel safe about this place.

Later on that day, Sara arrived with a big smile on her face. "Katrina, will you come downstairs? I have some people who want to meet you."

I sighed as I finished my painting. "Yea just a second, I want to add something on to this."

She walked in and looked at the painting. It was one of the Undertaker's motorcycles that I had seen him ride on television before. I smiled at it as I finished applying the last star.

"Wow Katrina, that's really beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," I said as I got up from my chair, "So who am I meeting?"

She smiled and took my hand, "I promise you won't regret this sweetie."

"Wait, I'm not even dressed properly." I said as I looked down at my cheer shorts and long sleeved black t-shirt.

She sighed, "Sweetie you look fine as always. Besides I'm sure these guys won't care much for what you're wearing. Now come on."

I followed her out to the hallway and down the steps, feeling so nervous about who I could possibly be meeting. When I turned the corner into the kitchen she had me sit at the table and wait for her to come back. I listened as she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Come on in guys," she said. "She's in the kitchen."

I heard some heavy footsteps making their way towards the kitchen and I immediately got worried. Who in the hell did she bring down here to meet me? She was the first to turn the corner, smiling at me brightly.

"Katrina, I would like you to meet Kane and the Undertaker." She said just before the two guys stepped into the kitchen.

I gasped and covered my mouth in excitement. "Oh my gosh! It's really you!"

They smiled at me before Kane reached out to shake my hand. "Hi Katrina, it's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand feeling completely speechless at that point. "it's nice to meet you too…"

Undertaker grinned. "Awe look Sara, she's totally caught off guard."

I smiled and then shook my head, "I'm sorry I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this right now."

They laughed and then the Undertaker shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Katrina. We heard about what happened to you and that you're a big fan of ours so…we figured it would be nice to drop by and meet you. "

I glanced at Sara and then smiled, "That's why you took my painting."

She smiled, "Yes. I figured they could help cheer you up so I sent them the picture and a letter."

"You're a great artist kid, are you going to go to school for that at some point?" Undertaker asked me.

I nodded, "I plan to."

"Good."

"Do you have any other pictures we can see?" Kane asked.

I smiled, "Oh you have no idea how many pictures I have."

Sara smiled as she took my hand and we all went upstairs to my room. The Undertaker looked absolutely astonished by all the pictures I had drawn of him and Kane.

"Wow, you've really got some skills girlie. Where did you learn to draw?" Kane asked.

"I taught myself really. It's the only hobby I had when I was living with my father. He wouldn't let me do anything else." I said.

"You know, your dad is one sick bastard Katrina. Don't you worry, someone is going to find him." Undertaker said.

I sighed, "I hope so…it would really suck if he finds me again."

Sara rubbed my shoulders, "It's going to be alright Katrina and these guys are going to make sure of it right guys?"

"Damn straight." Kane said, making me smile.

"How are you guys going to do that?" I asked.

They chuckled, "Simple, we're going to let you stay with us."

I gasped, "What! Are you serious?"

Sara laughed, "Yes they're serious and I'm going to be there visiting you every chance I can ok?"

I covered my mouth and then hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

She smiled, "Well I kind of see you like a little sister. I'd do anything to help you Katrina."

"Yea and so will we, besides you seem real creative. I could use someone like you around the house." Undertaker said.

"Wow, I can't believe all of this is happening right now."

"Well believe it kid." Kane said.

I sighed, "So when am I moving in?"

"the night of Vengeance, I'll be picking you up for the show and you'll just come home with us when it's over ok?" The Undertaker said.

I gasped, "You mean I get to go to the show?"

"Yes ma'am"

I screamed in excitement, "Oh my gosh thank you guys so much!"

"No problem little lady." Kane said. "now we've got to go grocery shopping so we'll see you next week ok?"

I nodded and then hugged them both before they left. Excitement was the only feeling I had after that moment. I was so happy that Sara had found a way for me to get out of this place and it was through my two biggest idols. Talk about lucky right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fun Day**

Nothing could take the smile off of my face that entire week. Even as I packed all of my belongings, I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down…that is until the news came out with another breaking story.

"Police answered a 911 call to a local orphanage that was set ablaze by the wanted, Chris Irvine. The orphanage advisor and manager, Sheila McCoy was rushed to a nearby hospital with minor injuries. However, three children lost their lives trying to escape the terrible fire. Chris Irvine, who brutally attacked his 16 year old daughter Katrina, is said to be on the loose searching for his daughter. If you have any information of his whereabouts please contact the state police department."

I sighed and shut off the television feeling like my world was crumbling down. I couldn't help but think that my father was going to end up finding me somehow, even with me going with the Undertaker and Kane. I headed back up to my room and finished packing up before The Undertaker arrived to pick me up. I had to admit, I was quite shocked that he showed up in a black limo wearing a plaid grey shirt with the sleeves torn off and the first few buttons open showing off his chest. He also wore some blue jeans and brown Timberland boots. His red hair was tied back into a low ponytail and a blue bandana covered his forehead. Last, those famous sunglasses of his were resting on his face making him look tough, yet hot too. I then noticed a white plastic bag in his hand with the name, Get Inked on it. He walked up to me with a smile and then handed me the bag.

"Here, I bought this for you to wear tonight. Go on in there and change, I'll take care of your bags." He said.

I smiled and did as he said, heading into the house one last time to try on the outfit. Inside the bag was a pair of jeans that had rhinestones on the pockets and a few ripped holes near the thighs. I slid into them, surprised at how well they shaped my legs. I then pulled out the black v-neck t-shirt that had ripples on the sides and the word, Affliction across the breasts area. I giggled at the amount of cleavage that I had. Normally I wore regular t-shirts to cover things up.

I looked in the mirror and decided to brush my hair down. I had always kept it up since that's how my dad liked it, but I had to remember that I was no longer with my father. So I brushed my hair all over my right shoulder and put back on my tennis shoes before heading back out to join the Undertaker.

He was just loading in my last suitcase when I reappeared on the porch.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He smirked and pulled down his sunglasses, "I think you look like badass material Kat,"

I smiled, "So that's what you're going to call me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind it. Kane and I never really use our real names around the house so now is a time to get use to it." He said as he opened the door to the limo.

"Fine with me," I said as I hopped into the limo and sat down. The Undertaker got in behind me, closing the door once he sat down.

As soon as the limo pulled off I started feeling bad about leaving all of those kids in that shelter. _"__What__if__my__father__goes__after__them?__" _I thought to myself.

"Are you ok?" The Undertaker suddenly asked me.

I looked at him, "Yea…I'm just worried about what I saw on the news today."

"Don't worry Kat, those kids will be safe." He said. "Besides, not a lot of people know about the shelter you were just in."

"Really?"

He nodded, "That place was specially made for children whose parents don't need to find them. That's why the name isn't even on the front of the place. It just looks like a normal house."

I thought about that for a moment realizing that everything he said was definitely true about that place.

I smiled, "Well that's good."

"So tell me some more about yourself Kat. I know you're a little artist."

I giggled, "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Ok for starters…how old are you?" he asked.

I smiled, "16."

"When is your birthday?" he asked.

"October 13." I said.

He smiled, "Oh so it's coming up soon."

I nodded, "Yea. Just one more year until I can be on my own."

"Must be exciting." He said.

I sighed, "Yea I guess…I just hope all this craziness with my dad is over by then."

"Don't worry, it will be. Even if that means I've got to go to jail for you." He said before taking off his sunglasses.

I smiled, "Awe you don't have to do that."

He chuckled, "Sure I don't but I would for a girl like yourself. You seem real smart and very gorgeous too."

I blushed, "Thanks…but I'd like to think being pretty is the reason my father….never mind."

"What?" he asked. "You can tell me."

I looked down at my lap, "I don't know if I should. I don't want you to think differently of me and I don't want others to know."

He moved closer to me making me jump slightly. "Just as I thought…he used to abuse you right?"

I never looked up at him, I just sat there quietly fighting back the urge to cry my little heart out.

"Listen Katrina, anything that you say to me is safe with me ok? Just think of me as that big brother you never had." He said.

I couldn't help but smirk at hearing that. For so long I had wished that he and Kane would someday turn out to be a good part of my life, and now I was getting my wish. I finally looked up at him and then wiped a tear from my eye.

"he did more that just physically abuse me Taker…I was called names every day, treated like a maid 24/7, and worst of all…he forced me to have sex with him every single night."

He shook his head, "Wow Kat, I feel horrible about that."

I sniffled, "That's not the only thing Taker, and I lost a baby too."

He balled up his fist and sighed, "Damn. I'm so sorry he put you through all that Kat, but listen…" I watched him as he moved close enough to hold my hand. His warm skin instantly made me feel ten times more safe than I felt before as I looked into his eyes. "…I promise you that he will never hurt you that way again. _Nobody_is going to hurt you like that again. You hear?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my free hand. "That means a lot Taker. Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he let go of my hand and moved over a little. "So how are you in school?"

"Pretty good. I keep my grades at least at a B or above." I told him.

He nodded, "That's what I like to hear. Whatever happened to your mom?"

I sighed, "She left when I was 13…found some guy named Christian and married him."

Taker shook his head, "That's real nice. Sounds like your in need of a vacation Kitty."

"Kitty now?" I asked.

He smirked, "Yes ma'am. You're really cute like a kitty so I figured this would be a cute name for you."

I blushed, "Thanks. It's been awhile since anyone has complimented me."

"I can tell. In fact I feel like kicking your dad's ass just for doing all that crap to you." He said.

I chuckled, "I wish I was that strong."

"I'm sure you are." He said. "You just have to believe in yourself sweetness."

I sighed, "Yeah but I don't know how. Anytime I told myself I was going to be something, I kept getting reminded of how my father kept telling me I wasn't worth anything."

"Kat, you are a special young lady. Don't let anyone tell you different ok?"

I nodded, "Ok."

We continued talking all the way up until we made it to the arena where the pay-per-view was being held. He placed a backstage pass around my neck and then gave me a black bandana that I made into a headband. I was then escorted to a ringside seat where I was up close to the action. That entire night was the best night I had ever had in my entire life. Not only did I get to see my favorite guys wrestling, but they each walked over to me and handed me signed posters and t-shirts from them. A few audience members were jealous but I didn't care. As far as I was concerned these guys were my new pals and I was going to do everything I could to stay on their good side.

After their matches, I was able to go backstage and take pictures with them. I was then taken to their dressing room where they gave me the scoop on being a wrestler. I was having so much fun being around these two already…

Later they took me out to a restaurant, where I spent more time getting to know them.

"Wait a second, so you two actually aren't brothers?" I said.

Taker shook his head, "Not at all. We're just real good friends who act like brothers."

"That's so cool. I kind of felt that way about Sara." I said. "She's a sweetheart."

Kane smiled, "Yeah she is alright…I'd like to get to know her."

Taker shook his head, "Sorry, I've already beat you to it."

"What! Are you kidding me?" Kane said, making me giggle. "Damn must you always take the good ones?"

"Hey I never said she was taken, I just said I had her number." He told him before eating his last piece of steak.

I shook my head and finished off my pasta. "So how often will you guys be out of the house?"

They looked at each other and then back at me, "Well we kind of talked to Mr. McMahon and he's planning on moving one of us to the other show. That way when one of us is gone, the other will be in the house with you." Taker told me.

I smiled, "Ok that works."

"Do you mind doing online schooling to finish off high school? Sara thinks it might be safer for you until your father is caught." Kane said.

I shrugged, "it's cool with me. As long as I get to leave the house every now and then."

"No problem," Taker said. "You just have to stay with someone at all times. We don't want you alone you hear?"

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"I like her already, she's well mannered." Kane said.

Taker smiled at me, "That she is."

I wiped my mouth off with my napkin before yawning.

"Oh it looks like it's time for bed for you missy." Taker said as he waved the waiter over.

I stretched my arms out, "Yea I agree."

Once he paid the bill and Kane left the tip, we headed back out to the limo. I sat next to Kane while Taker sat by the door. Within seconds I had laid my head against Kane's arm and passed into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers:**Pay very close attention to how Taker is acting towards Kat in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think =)

**More Rules**

I ended up waking up in Kane's arms when we got to their house. He was just laying me down in a bed before I opened my eyes.

"Go back to sleep Kat, you need to rest." Taker said from over Kane's shoulder.

I stretched out my arms and sat up, "I want to change my clothes first."

"Ok." He said as I got up and looked through my suitcases. They watched me quietly as I looked for my pajamas.

Once I pulled out my sweatpants and t-shirt, Taker shook his head, "You're going to be hot in those Kat."

I looked at him and rubbed my eyes. "Well what else am I supposed to wear? It's not like I can show off too much without someone eyeballing me,"

Kane looked at Taker, "We wouldn't do that to you Kat, would we Taker?"

"Of course not, I mean you are beautiful and all but there is no way either of us will do something like that to you."

I sighed and hid my face, "I'm sorry. I'm just still traumatized from what my father did to me."

Taker sighed, "I understand that Kitty, but I promise you that we aren't animals."

Kane laughed, "You mean I'm not an animal…you're the biggest dog of the yard remember?"

"Shut your mouth asshole!" Taker said making me laugh.

"It's the truth, anyways; I have a long shirt she can wear." Kane said

Taker nodded, "Yea that'll work, we keep it really warm in the house Kat so we rather you be comfortable ok?"

I nodded as I tossed my sweatpants and shirt on top of my suitcase and sat down on the bed. Kane left the room to go search for a shirt for me to wear and Taker just leaned against my wall. I yawned softly and then glanced around the room. The walls were painted yellow with two posters of Kane and the Undertaker on two of them. One of the posters was above the headboard and the other was right across the room from it, above a full body mirror.

There was a brown dresser in a corner with a big canopy window sitting adjacent to it. There were some empty picture frames on top of the dresser along with a small water fountain that had shiny pebbles in it. My closet was in a door adjacent to the bedroom door and a desk with a small lamp was next to that. On the desk sat a laptop and a printer along with a sketch pad I was sure to use.

"I love this room." I said.

Taker smiled, "Good, Kane and I put it together when we decided to take you in."

I nodded and then looked on my small night stand next to the bed. There was another empty picture frame along with an alarm clock and to my surprise, a cell phone plugged in. I picked it up and looked at it, surprised that it had a picture of the Undertaker as the wallpaper.

"It's on already," Taker said. "I want you to take that with you everywhere so I can find you if I need to. You get unlimited minutes for talk and text and all that other stuff you kids like."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now before Kane comes back, let me give you a few rules ok?"

I nodded, listening intently. I certainly didn't want to piss these guys off in any way so I needed all the advice I could get.

"First, you can go anywhere you want in this house. Don't let me catch you in the garage or in the weight room ok?"

"Yes sir," I said.

He smirked, "Second, never answer the front door unless we tell you to. A lot of fans sometimes find our place and we don't want anyone snooping around here. Last…"

I tensed up as he took a few steps towards me. When he got close enough he got down on his knees and took my hands into his own. "Don't ever let me see that smile turn into a frown or any tears in those eyes. I don't want to have to hurt the person that hurts you clear?"

I giggled, "Crystal…."

"Good." He said before tapping my hand. "I'll wake you up in the morning for breakfast. Kane and I like eating together so you might as well join the party."

I nodded taking in everything he was saying.

"Oh yea and I'll be out back in the horse's shed most of the time I'm here. Don't be afraid to come out and join me sometime. It gets lonely."

I smiled, "I thought you liked things that way."

"My character does but the real me enjoys having a little extra company sometimes."

"Got ya." I said before Kane reappeared in the room. He handed me a long red shirt and a hair brush for me to use.

"Here you go. I'll take you out sometime tomorrow to buy you some new pajamas ok?" he said.

I nodded, "ok ."

Kane looked at Taker and then the two decided to leave. "We'll see you in the morning Kitty. Goodnight."

"Goodnight guys." I said as they stepped out. "Hey guys?"

They both stopped and looked back at me.

I smiled softly and stood up. "Thanks…for everything."

Taker smirked and Kane nodded his head. "You're welcome Kat."

Once they shut my door, I changed out of my new clothes and put on the long shirt. I giggled to myself when it stretched all the way past my knees and the sleeves were past my elbows. I then walked to my mirror and started brushing my hair. I as did that, I thought about my mom and where she could be right now. As mad as she made me, I still felt the need to worry about her.

I sat the brush down on the desk where the laptop was and picked up my sketch pad and pencils. As I walked to my bed, I opened up the pad and began drawing my mother's face. Oh how I missed her long brown locks and Canadian smile. I always imagined what it would be like if she wouldn't have left. Sure I'd probably wouldn't of gotten the chance to meet my idols or live with them, but at least I would have her in my life. It hurt so much just sitting in my bed drawing her face and wishing the picture would come to life. A tear fell from my eye as I finished off the sketch.

"Oh mom…why did you have to leave?" I said before tearing the picture out of the pad and putting it in the picture frame next to my bed. I yawned and finally decided to rest for the night, excited for what that following day might bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Depression **

The next morning, I opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I turned onto my back and pushed myself up, stretching out my arms as I did so. The sun's rays shined through my window, putting a soft smile on my face. I moved back the covers and got out of bed, making my way over to the window. I smiled softly as I unlocked it and then pushed open the doors. There was a bird's nest in a tree next to the windowsill. Inside were three baby blue birds and one mother bird who was chirping happily. I sat down on the windowsill and watched them closely, feeling slightly envious of the baby birds. Their mother seemed to love them so much…if only mine loved me…

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

My door opened slowly, and Undertaker stepped in. I smiled at him before looking back at the birds.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Good morning," he said as he made his way over to me. "What are you doing?"

I sighed as he finally stood next to me. "Nothing…just thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

I fell silent and started playing with my hair. He sighed and took a seat across from me. I tried not to glance at him, knowing that the tears would fall if I did.

He glanced outside at the nest for a moment and then looked back at me. "You miss your mom don't you?"

I looked at him, slightly amazed that he was able to read my mind. "Yeah I do…I just don't understand how she could just up and leave like that."

He frowned as I looked at the birds. "She use to be so happy like this momma bird and I was like those babies…when she left…it was almost like she didn't even care."

"I know how you feel. My mom walked out on me when I was young too." He said as he reached for my hands. I was hesitant at first but somehow I found the strength to place my hands in his.

"How did you handle it?" I asked. "I feel like I'm being stabbed in the chest every time I think about it."

"Well it was tough for me at first, but I took all that anger and put into something I loved." He said as he reached up and turned my head so I would face him. "And as you can see, I'm famous for it now."

I smiled, "True, but I could never become famous. I'm way too shy."

He chuckled, "You can become anything you want Kitty. You just have to start believing in yourself."

I nodded as he squeezed my hand a little.

"And if it helps….I believe in you." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't fight back my smile, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Yes and no…I really do believe in you Kitty. You're a strong young lady I can see it." He said.

"How? I don't really feel strong you know?" I told him as I let go of his hands and walked to the closet to get my robe.

He gazed at me before getting up and folding his arms. "You have to be a strong woman to go through all the hell you've been through these past three going on four years."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Listen, you've got to believe in yourself Kat, otherwise you'll never achieve any goals in your life."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Taker! Kat! Breakfast is ready!" came Sara's voice from downstairs.

I gasped and ran to my bedroom door, "Sara's here!"

Taker laughed, "Yep she came this morning to see you."

I smiled and headed downstairs, tying my robe as I did so. Sara was at the bottom of the steps smiling up at me. Her blue eyes shimmered along with her long blonde locks that reminded me of Repunzal…only without the length.

I walked down the steps and hugged her tightly. "Good morning."

"Good morning dear, how was your first night here?" she asked as she hooked my arm and walked me to the kitchen. Undertaker followed close behind us as we talked.

"It was awesome of course. These two are so much fun to be around." I told her just as we stepped into the kitchen. Kane was just sitting a huge stack of pancakes on the table with eggs, sausage, muffins, and bacon. There was also a pitcher of orange juice and apple juice on the table along with four plates all set and ready to be filled. My stomach growled at the sudden sight of all the food making everyone laugh.

"So has she given you two the run for your money yet?" Sara asked as we sat down at the table. I watched as Taker took a seat across from her and Kane sat across from me. I didn't know why but I could definitely see those two together…Sure she was a skinny blonde with a girlie type of attitude, but in a way I kind of thought that would balance things out against his badass attitude.

"No she hasn't…in fact I'm really glad we met her." Kane said.

I smiled, "Awe thanks."

"No really Kat, you bring a different flow to the house and we really like it." Taker said as he filled up his plate with eggs and bacon.

"That's good to hear," Sara said. "When does she start the home schooling?"

"Tomorrow morning," Taker said. "Don't worry, it's online classes so you don't have to listen to a boring teacher all day."

I sighed with relief, "Thank God."

They laughed at me and continued eating. A little later, I collected all the dishes and decided to wash them since they had been so nice to me.

"Awe Kat you don't have to do that." Kane said.

"No I want to…besides this is my house too. I have to start doing something around here."

Taker smirked, "Ok cool."

While I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, I listened to their conversation.

"So Sara…tell me, what does your boyfriend think of your kind of work?" Taker asked her.

She giggled, "Uh that's real smooth Taker but…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh…so then Kane asking you out shouldn't be much of a problem then."

Kane gasped, "What! I mean…yeah…"

Sara laughed, "Oh my…no it's not a problem."

I giggled out loud making Taker laugh. "Hey back to work in there."

I laughed, "Sorry…Kane's reaction was really funny."

"Oh _ha-ha_….very funny." Kane said. "Anyways did you want to go out to dinner sometime? I know a great spot we can go."

As he asked her, I peeked into the room and whispered, "_Say__yes__…"_

Sara laughed and blushed, "Awe I'm flattered…of course I'll go out with you."

"You will?" he said.

"Yes she will…didn't you hear her two seconds ago?" Taker said.

We laughed and I went back to doing the dishes.

"Yes I will Kane." She said.

I had to admit, I was real shocked by Taker letting Kane ask Sara out. I was sure he was going to but I guess he had someone else on his mind.

After finishing the dishes I went upstairs to my room and pulled out some sweatpants, a tank top, and a light jacket to wear. I then went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Soon after, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed out to the backyard to find Undertaker. As he said, he was in the horse's shed trying to calm down this really pretty brown horse. In the other stable was a black horse, whose ears popped up when he saw me.

"Hey, easy now…I know you don't want a bath but you have to get one Sunshine." He told her.

I smiled, and stepped into the shed, "She's really pretty."

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, "Oh hey there…Kat, this is Sunshine and that's Midnight."

I looked at Sunshine as she kept trying to fight him. I had always loved horses especially brown and black ones.

"She's a little feisty today," he said.

I smirked, "May I have a look at her?"

He glanced at me, "What do you know about horses?"

I chuckled and walked closer to him, "more than you think….here girl,"

I reached down into her food bucket and scooped some food into my hand. I then put it up to her mouth and let her sniff it. Gently, she began nibbling at it, tickling my hand. I laughed and then gently patted her nose.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

I glanced at him, "I'm a woman Taker, female horses respond better to me…especially when they're pregnant."

His eyes widened, "She's pregnant? How do you know?"

I looked at her, "Because she doesn't want a bath…most of the time pregnant horses think that the hose will harm the baby so she'll fight with you about it."

He looked into Sunshine's eyes, "Oh wow…well do you think you know how to bathe her?"

I nodded, "Sure, only if you teach me how to ride her sometime."

He smirked, "I'm sure we can arrange that Kitty."

I giggled and then helped him get her to lay down so he could wash her.

"So tell me Taker, how come you let Kane go out with Sara?" I asked as he scrubbed Sunshine's back.

He glanced at me, "Because she wasn't my type. I did like her at first but…there's something about her that doesn't really seem…me…you know?"

I nodded, "I understand."

He smirked at me and then began rinsing Sunshine's body. "Do you have a type of guy you like?"

I shrugged, "Not really seeing as how my dad never let me date…oh God I can't believe I let him get to me that many times."

"Hey it's ok Kat. Like I said before, you were scared and that's completely normal."

I nodded, "Whatever happened to your ex?"

He sighed, "She left me because I didn't want to adopt children…I wanted some of my own."

"Oh…was she not able to…you know…" I asked cautiously.

He laughed, "Yeah she was able to have children. She was just too hell bent on keeping her looks to care about what I wanted. "

I frowned feeling sorry for him, "That sucks."

"No it's cool. It's just another lesson learned you know?"

I nodded with a smile, "True…I don't think I'll ever find someone that'll love me."

He glared at me, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Taker, look at what my father did to me…how could anyone love a girl who had to lay on her back for her own father day in and day out….I'm disgusting." I said as a tear fell from my eye.

He shook his head and then dried off his hands. "hey now what did I say about tears?"

I sniffled, "I'm sorry…I just can't hold it in anymore."

He put down the towel and came over to where I was. I was a little frightened when he grabbed me and stared at me with those piercing green eyes.

"You listen to me Kat…you are not disgusting. You father is the one who's disgusting…" he said sharply. "Any man that takes advantage of you like he did deserves to burn in hell!"

"Taker stop…you're scaring me." I said.

His face softened up and he let go of me. "I'm sorry Kat…I just hate to see you suffer like this. You didn't deserve an ounce of what happened to you…just know that much ok?"

I nodded, "Alright."

"Another thing…there is someone out there who does and will love you. You've just got to open up your heart and not be afraid to let that person in…ok?"

I thought about what he said and then nodded, "Ok Taker."

Once he was finished with Sunshine, we headed back into the house. I went up to my room to draw some more pictures while he went to work out. As I sat on my bed drawing, I kept thinking about what Taker had said to me. Was he right? Was there someone out there who will love me despite what I had been through? I sighed and then thought of the main question…would I be able to let someone else into my heart like that? I didn't know, but I was sure going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Curious Kane**

I started to truly feel safe around Undertaker and Kane those next few weeks. We always spent time together, especially Undertaker and I. He was much more interesting than I expected him to be, always telling me jokes and teaching me a few of his wrestling moves. I was a little nervous being that close to him but I knew I had to realize that not every guy was that close to me only because of sex. Taker was a good guy and seemed to really understand me. One day the two of us went out and he bought me some more clothes, shoes, school supplies, and a few things for himself. He then took me to dinner at olive garden and out to see a very funny movie. It was definitely the most fun I had since the pay-per-view.

When it came time for Kane to leave for his show, I went up to his room and helped him out. He and Sara hung out a whole lot nowadays so I never really got to see him much.

"Can you hand me those black boots from the closet?" he asked me.

I nodded and grabbed his heavy boots, checking them out as I did so. "Wow…you've got some pretty big feet Kane."

He laughed, "No I don't, and you're just a small woman."

I giggled and slipped my feet into them, surprised by how much room there was inside. "Look at me, I'm the little red machine!"

He glanced at me and then laughed hysterically. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know maybe take a picture of this."

He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. I put my hands on my hips and posed as he snapped a photo of me.

"Taker has to see this shit." He said as he sent the photo to him.

We both fell silent until we heard him laughing from downstairs. I started laughing before handing him his boots.

"I see you are getting comfy with those new pj's." he said.

I was wearing some red pajama shorts that had pink hearts all over them and a black beater. I had my hair pulled up into a messy bun and white ankle socks on my feet.

"I guess they aren't so bad." I said as I started folding his clothes for him.

He smiled at me. "See I told you…anyways are you going to be alright here with the hot head? You two seem to be getting along real well."

I smiled, "He's a lot of fun honestly. You two are like my best friends now."

"Well that's good. I definitely look at you as my little sister." He said as he took some of the clothes I folded and packed them away.

"Awe how sweet," I told him as I looked at the amount of clothes he was packing. "Um are you going to be gone longer than the weekend?"

He smirked, "I figured you would notice…Sara and I are going on a trip after the show on Friday."

I gasped, "Awwwweee that's so cute!"

He blushed, "Yea well she's cute and definitely worth the trip."

I smiled at him and then thought about something. "Wait…doesn't Taker have to go to Raw on Monday?"

Kane shook his head, "He's in a storyline that involves him being gone for this coming week. I think you'll be having some more fun with him since he's off."

I smiled to myself, "I guess so."

He stopped folding his clothes and looked at me softly. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said. "It's nothing bad is it?"

He laughed, "No…well…I guess it depends on how you take it."

"Go on." I said.

He sighed, "If you were old enough…would you date Taker?"

The question caught me off guard so I blushed and hid my face. "Oh my…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked you that." He said.

"No it's ok Kane…to be honest…I think I would." I said.

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Sure why not? He's a really great guy and any woman would be lucky to have him."

"Wow…you're the first woman I've heard say that about him. All the others just wanted his money and to live in this house….but not you."

I smiled and looked down at my lap, "Well, I've never really been materialistic Kane. I think it's a waste of time you know?"

"True."

"Besides, there is more to relationships than just money. It's about having a partnership…and caring for one another even when times get bad."

He nodded, "Man, you sure are wise beyond your years…no wonder Taker was so fond of you when he first met you."

I laughed, "And you weren't?"

"Oh I was…but not as much as he was. He's never treated any girl as well as he's treating you."

I looked away for a moment, "Nice to know….well I'm going to head to bed now. Have a nice trip Kane ok?"

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you when I get back."

I hugged him and then headed for the door.

"Oh and Kitty?"

"Yes?" I said as I looked back at him.

He smiled at me softly, "Don't be afraid to open up to him. You can trust him I promise."

I smirked, "Thanks Kane, I'll remember that."

Without another word I left the room and headed for my room. On my way there I thought about our conversation we had and wondered just what could be on Taker's mind when it came to me. A smile formed on my face as I imagined walking around in a park holding his hand and talking like normal. I wondered what it would be like to be that close with him…

I shook off the thoughts and decided to lie down for the night. I had a test to take that next morning and I wanted to be prepared for it. Unfortunately a terrible thunderstorm erupted outside making me curl up into a ball. I was going to scream for my mom but I remembered that she wasn't there. That thought alone was enough to make me burst into tears so I got up and went out into the hallway. I shut my door so I wouldn't see the lightening and sat down in the darkened hallway, weeping for awhile.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep with my legs pressed tight against my chest and my face buried in my knees. My arms were wrapped around my legs as I slept…I felt safer that way.

I was pulled from my light sleep by the sound of Taker's door opening down the hall. Thinking it was a dream, I just sat there with my face still hidden. I heard him come out of his room and make his way towards the bathroom. I was certain he didn't see me until his footsteps stopped outside of the bathroom door. I heard the light switch flick on and a ray of light shined from the bathroom into the hallway.

"Kitty?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him as if I had just woken up. "Hm?"

"What are you doing in the hallway?" he asked. "Why aren't you in the bed?"

I sighed and stretched out my arms, "I'm sorry, I was just…hiding."

"Hiding? From what?" he asked as he took a few steps towards me.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "The thunderstorm,"

He fell silent for a moment and then smiled, "Well the storm is over now Kat…it has been for an hour now. Did you fall asleep out here?"

I nodded and glanced up at him. My heart rate picked up at the sight of his bare torso. The light outlined him perfectly sculpting out the shape of his muscles. Damn was he good looking.

"Yeah I guess I did." I said, dropping my gaze from his.

He shook his head and reached down to help me up. "Come on; let's get you back to bed."

I nodded and took his hand before he pulled me up with ease.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Because I'm sixteen years old…I shouldn't be running to adults because of that."

"Oh come on Kat, just because you're 16 doesn't mean it's weird to be afraid of storms." He told me as I opened the door to my room. "I'm an older guy and I'm afraid of beetles."

I giggled and sat down on my bed, "Are you really?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. I don't want those damn things anywhere near me."

I shook my head and got myself comfortable in bed. "Well thanks for walking me back in here."

"No problem, I didn't want you sleeping the night away in the hall." He told me as he bent down to hug me. "Oh yea, and if you ever get scared again, just come knock on my door."

I nodded, "Ok."

He smiled and tapped the end of my nose with his finger. "Goodnight Kat."

I laughed and laid down, "Goodnight Taker."

I didn't know what it was about that man but he always found a way to be so charming even when I was feeling down. More thoughts about us filled my head as I dozed off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Step**

The sound of the lawn mower woke me up from my slumber that following morning. I sat up and stretched out my arms before getting up and walking to the window. I saw Taker riding on a tractor lawn mower in the hot sun. I smiled slightly and glanced at the clock. It was earlier than usual so I figured he hadn't made breakfast yet. That's when I got a great idea to start things off.

I put on my slippers, grabbed my cell phone, and went downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as I got there I pulled out some eggs, bread, cinnamon, and bacon. Quickly, I got to work making some French toast and bacon. By time I was done putting the food on the plate, Taker came in through the back door. I listened as his food steps got closer, smiling to myself once I heard him step into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said.

I looked over my shoulder with a smile, "Hey,"

"Something smells good in here." He said.

I picked up the plates and turned around to face him, "Yep, I made breakfast."

He smiled, "Well damn, I didn't know you could cook."

I handed him his plate, "I had to teach myself when my mom left. My dad was never home so I really had no choice."

"That makes since," he said as he went and got himself some orange juice. "Hey, since you cooked this morning why don't we eat somewhere different."

I shrugged, "Ok."

After grabbing our silverware, I followed him to the backyard where he had a finished deck leading to a pool and hot tub.

"Wow, I didn't even know all this was out here." I said as I looked at the landscape of the land. There was so much space beyond the pool area. I noticed he had a few ATV's parked off to the side along with some motorcycles.

"I had all this added a few years ago. Kane and I built it together." He said as he took a seat at the table that was on the deck. I took a seat across from him, placing my plate in front of me and my cell phone next to it.

"Did it take long?" I asked as I started cutting up my French toast.

He shrugged, "I guess so since we had to keep leaving for Raw and pay-per-views. If our schedule was the way it is now it would have been done within the month."

I nodded and then took a bite of my French toast. He watched me closely before taking a bite of his.

"Wow…this is great." He said. "It looks like Kane and I need to let you cook more often."

I giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding, I love it." He said.

I smirked and kept eating my food.

"So…Kane told me you two had a chat last night." He said.

I kept my head facing down at my plate, trying to hide my amusement. "Yea…we talked for a little bit."

He chuckled, "Was that before the picture of you was taken?"

I started laughing, covering my face with my hands. "Oh my gosh…"

He laughed, "I thought you looked pretty lovely in those boots. A true badgirl…"

"Shut up!" I said as my cheeks began to burn. "I was feeling ambitious,"

He shook his head, "Anyways…he told me something I found a little hard to believe."

"What?" I asked before taking another bite of my French toast.

He smirked and looked at me, "He told me that you said if you were older, you would date me."

I coughed a little not believing that Kane actually told him what I said. "He told you that?"

"He sure did, and I was wondering if you were serious about that?"

I smiled, "Well yea…I mean who would pass up the opportunity to date you?"

He chuckled, "you'd be surprised. Most women want me for the cash of course."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why would you date me?" he asked before taking a few more bites of his food.

I smirked, "Besides being my favorite wrestler and my best friend in the whole world…you really seemed to care for me a whole lot more than other guys have."

He smiled, "I figured you'd say something like that."

I looked away from him, "Would you date me?"

He leaned his head to the side, staring at me with a soft grin. "I don't know…do you think I would?"

"To be honest I never really thought about it before…I mean I definitely don't think I'm your type at all."

He smirked and licked his lips, "And just what do you think my type is?"

"Blondes…hands down. Most biker guys like you are only into blondes…am I wrong?" I asked with a smile.

"No you aren't wrong… but after the last blonde I dated, I'm willing to open up my options." He said.

I looked into his eyes with a smile The wind blew softly through my hair making it wave behind me. "That's good to know."

We started at each other quietly for a moment, each of us sending mental messages to the other through our eyes. I thought nothing could break this trance we were in until my cell phone beeped three times. I glanced at it and saw that I had a text from a number I didn't recognize.

I picked it up looking at it in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Taker asked.

I glanced at him and then back at the phone, "I've never given my number out to anyone except Sara, you, and Kane…but now there's a message here from some number I've never seen."

"Open it up. It might just be the phone company." He said. "They constantly send me texts all the time…"

I shook my head and opened it up like he said. To my horror…the message said, "You can run but you can't hide my precious…Daddy's coming for you."

I dropped my phone on the table and stood up, startling Taker.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I felt tears rising in my eyes, "He found me…"

Taker picked up the phone and read the message. He then sighed and got up from his seat just as I turned and ran into the house.

"Kitty wait, come back," he said as he followed me.

I shook my head, "I can't believe this… he actually found me!"

"Calm down Kat it's going to be alright."

I turned around and faced him as tears stung my eyes. "No it isn't Taker! You have no idea what that man is capable of. If he finds me he'll kill me for sure this time!"

Taker sighed and gently pulled me in to hug his body. "No he won't Kitty, I won't let that happen to you,"

I sniffled and then went to sit on the couch. He followed me, sitting next to me as I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry Taker…I trust you two to protect me really I do."

"Then what's bugging you?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

I looked up into his eyes, "I'm scared…I don't want to see you or Kane get hurt because of me."

"Hey you listen to me…we are the ones who decided to take you in. Therefore we will do whatever it takes to make sure you stay safe. Even if that means getting hurt every once and awhile."

I looked down at my lap, "I guess you do get hurt in your line of work often."

"Yes I do…look at me," he said as he gently touched my chin.

I looked up into his eyes suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

"nothing is going to happen to you while you're here…ok?" he said.

I nodded, "Ok."

Taker and I spent that entire day just relaxing in the den. We watched several movies and I watched him play a few UFC games on his Xbox. While he did that, I drew a few pictures and wrote in my diary.

That next day we headed out into town to celebrate my 17th birthday. He took me to see a play that was so beautiful, it left me in tears. After that he took me to dinner where the waiters and waitresses sang happy birthday to me.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you told them," I said once they left.

Taker laughed, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

I shook my head and then finished up my dessert.

"So did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked as he slid on his coat.

I nodded with a smile, "I always have a nice time with you."

"Good. Oh yeah, Kane told me to tell you sorry for not being able to be here for your birthday."

I shrugged, "It's ok, I'm sure he and Sara are having a great time."

He nodded, "Yes they are from what he said."

"Good." I said as I put on my jacket, covering some of my black dress up. I then fixed my hair as he paid the bill and got us out of there.

When we made it home, I went straight up to the living room and sat down on the couch. My feet were killing me and I needed to get those heels off of my feet. As I was taking them off, Taker came into the room and took off his jacket to his suit. He then loosened his light blue tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Ahhh that's much better." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch. "Now I know why you women take so long to get ready."

I giggled and took off my jacket, catching his eye.

"Damn, that's a sexy dress." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks, at first I thought it was too revealing for me but…I guess it's alright."

He smirked, "It's more than alright…you look beautiful in it."

I smiled at him and then relaxed my back into the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, is there something you had in mind?"

He chuckled, "There are a few things I have in mind."

I shook my head knowing what he was getting at. "Oh please."

He laughed, "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Ok."

We got up from the couch and went out to the back. The sun was just setting when we stepped out into the gentle fall breeze. He took my hand gently interlocking his fingers with my own. I smiled at him and then walked onto the dirt trail that led to the shed where the horses were. He lit a few lanterns when we got near Midnight's stable. His ears popped up when he saw us.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he grabbed some reins for the horse.

He smiled at me, "We're going for a ride."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Um…right now?"

"Yes right now. Don't worry, your dress will be fine."

I giggled as he took my hand and walked me to Midnight, who was now standing. I helped him put on his saddle and reins before he got onto his back. He then reached down and helped me onto the horse, sitting me in front of him.

"Alright, now hold onto the reins but don't shake them. I'll control him for now," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and held onto the reins. I smiled as he got the horse going, and we started our ride. It was so nice riding at night as the stars appeared and the moon shined down on us.

"It's so nice out here," I said as we trotted along, finally reaching the fence and turning around.

He chuckled, "I normally come out here really late at night. It helps me get things off my mind."

"Like what?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"yes." I said.

He was quiet for a moment before answering me, "Lately…I've been doing some thinking. Kitty, I really like you…a lot."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yes, and I know it may seem weird, but I was wondering how you would feel if I asked you to be more than just a friend?"

I smiled and looked down at his hands. "I would probably need to think about it, but I do like you too."

He moved one of the reins into the other hand and then used his free hand to move my hair away from my neck. "That's alright with me Kat, I'll wait as long as you want me to." He told me just before pressing his lips against my neck.

I shivered against him, closing my eyes as he moved up to my earlobe and gently licked it. He was totally cheating at that moment, drawing me into a trap I knew I wouldn't escape. When we got back to the stable, he helped me off of the horse and then put him to bed. He then took my hand and walked me back to the house. I felt so comfortable being alone with him which shocked me more than anything.

When we got into the house, I went up to my room to get ready for a shower. I was about to strip myself down and wrap myself up in a towel, when I heard a knock at my door. I went over and opened it and I saw Taker standing there. He walked up to me just looking deep into my eyes. Gently he touched my face with the tips of his fingers before running his thumb over my lips. He then leaned down and gently kissed me.

I pulled away from him, "T-taker, we shouldn't…"

He stepped closer to me and kissed me again, only this time I didn't pull away. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in more. I opened my mouth and let his tongue and my tongue meet. I felt him slowly pushing me backwards until my back was pressed against the wall. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a little as he sent kisses down my neck and to my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned as he began to suck on the side of my neck. My pussy began to pulsate in response.

His hands then moved down my body and stopped at my thighs. Knowing what he wanted, I reached down and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants He kept kissing me as his hands moved under my dress until he found my underwear. He pulled them down, as I reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard penis.

I stepped out of my underwear and looked at him as he pressed himself against me. We shared another kiss before he lifted me up by my thighs and gently slid his penis inside of me. I gasped at his enormous size and how great he felt inside of me.

"Oh my God…" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly began thrusting himself inside of me, making me cry out in complete pleasure.

He kept it slow and steady at first, dragging out this wonderful moment between us. His breathing became deeper as he started thrusting me harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his body and tossed my head back, screaming in complete ecstasy. When I came, he held onto me tightly and walked me to the bed. We finished pulling off each other's clothes before he got back on top of me, kissing me roughly and pumping in and out of my small body. I clutched the sheets as his body clapped against mine, sending so much pleasure throughout my body. His face began to sweat as the headboard banged against the wall.

I reached up and rubbed his shoulders as he bent down and kissed me. Finally, I felt my climax building up and we started moaning together.

"Ohhh….Oh MARK!" I screamed just as I came all over his dick and he released his seed inside of me. He kissed my forehead and then my lips before pulling out of me and lying down. We ended up falling asleep almost quickly after, both of us with smiles on our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**More Intimacy **

Waking up in Taker's arms must have been the best moment of my life. I never once imagined that he and I would get this close at all. Just when I was about to smile, I remembered how young I was compared to him. What would happen if someone found out about this? I carefully maneuvered myself out of bed without waking him up. I then put on some underwear, shorts, and a tank top before heading downstairs and out to the backyard. I stared off at the horizon not sure of how to feel. Sure, the sex between us was the most amazing thing I could ever experience, but was it right?

I must have stayed out there for hours before Taker came and found me. I didn't turn around and meet his gaze. My eyes stayed glued to the horizon as the wind blew through my hair. I heard him approaching me and I tensed up. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't know Taker. I guess I'm just worried about someone finding out about what we did."

He rubbed my back before taking my hand, "Come on, let's go talk about this."

I nodded and followed him to the living room, sitting down on the big couch when we got there.

"Now tell me what's on your mind?" he said.

I rubbed my legs, "I'm worried that if someone finds out about this…I may not be able to see you again…you could go to jail or something."

He smirked, "Not in this state babygirl."

I looked into his eyes in confusion, "huh?"

"In this state, the legal age of consent is 17. You're definitely 17 so…if someone were to find out all you'd have to say is you wanted to sleep with me."

I smiled, "Oh…I didn't know that."

He chuckled, "Yea well now you do….so are you still worried?"

I smirked and then straddled his lap, pressing his back into the couch. "Nope…not at all,"

He smiled and rubbed my thighs before I bent down and kissed him.

"Now that we've got that all taken care of, I do think we should keep this on the down low for awhile. I'm not sure how Kane or Sara will react to this." He said.

I nodded, "Ok."

"But since they won't be back here for another four days…what do you say to having some more fun…without these." He said as he lifted my tank top over my head.

I giggled and bit my bottom lip before moving my hair out of the way. He palmed both of my breasts and then sucked my nipples one at a time. I closed my eyes and moaned deeply as my body came to life. The feeling of his tongue circling my nipple was driving me so insane, that I began rubbing his hair and calling him by his real name. I could feel his penis beginning to grow hard between my legs the longer I sat there.

After a few moments of teasing my nipples into hardness, he lifted me up and laid me down on my back. He kissed me gently, sending chills through my body when he reached between my legs and rubbed my clit. I licked my lips before he kissed me again.

I pushed him up so I could unbutton his pants. Once I got them undone, he stood up and stepped out of them and his boxers. He then moved me so that my back was partially against the back cushion and the cushions that made the seat portion. He then tugged my shorts and underwear off my body and bent down and kissed me.

"What do you say we take things up a notch? I wasn't done with you last night at all." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled and licked his earlobe, "Do whatever you want,"

He smirked and kissed me passionately before lifting one of my legs to his shoulder, looking down at me as he slowly slid his penis inside of me. I grasped my breasts and moaned as his penis hit every single one of my walls. Once he was all the way inside of me, he began pumping himself in and out of me. He was going slightly fast, making my breasts jiggle and his balls smack off of me.

I tossed my head back, moaning and screaming at the top of my lungs. "Oooohh fuck!"

"Damn you're so tight Kitty…" he moaned before releasing my leg. "You know the magic words right?"

I shook my head as he stopped and helped me get on my knees. I rested my hands on the back on the couch and bent over so he could re-enter me.

"They are, please…Don't….stop…" he said with a smile as he placed his hands on my hips and roughly slid himself inside of me.

I laughed before he started roughly pounding my little pussy. I squeezed the couch and moaned as my hair began to fall in front of my face.

"Mark…Oh shit! Fuck me harder baby…" I screamed as he grabbed my breasts and then ran his hands up to my back pushing me down more. My womanhood grew wetter the harder and faster he screwed me. Soon I found myself burying my face into the cushion in order to smother my cries of pleasure.

He stopped a few moments later and had me lay down on my belly. I did as he asked, placing my head on a pillow and my lower half on a big cushion. I watched as he climbed on top of me, placing his hands on either side of my head. I closed my eyes as he slid inside of me again and this time, screwed me to the point where I actually started crying from all the pleasure. I had never felt anything so amazing in my entire life and not once did I think it would come from my idol.

"_Taker__…__Taker__…__oh__…__please__don__'__t__stop__…__.__" _I moaned as my climax built up.

He bent down and kissed the side of my face moaning deeply as my muscle tightened around his penis. I squealed as I finally came all over his dick and he released his seed inside of me. He then pulled out of me and laid down beside me, wrapping his arm around me as he did so.

"Mark…is it weird if I told you I loved you?" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

He chuckled, "No…because I was going to tell you the same thing."

I smiled and then turned around so I could face him. "Ok…well I love you."

He looked down at me and then kissed me, "I love you too babygirl."

I laid my head on his chest and sighed with a smile.

"Who told you my name?"

I giggled, "Taker, I'm your biggest fan remember?"

"Oh yea…well I think it's real sexy when you called me that."

"Do you want that to continue?" I asked.

He smiled, "Only if you want to love."

Once we caught our breath we cleaned everything up and then went up to his room to take a nap. I thought this happiness would never end, at least not for Taker and I.


	10. Chapter 10

**Found**

Taker and I spent those next four days enjoying more of each other's company. The more time I spent with him, the more I fell for him. We ended up making love every single night, making a little more noise each time. At one point I was being so loud that I was sure I was going to lose my voice. We were inseparable and it remained that way up until Kane and Sara returned. It was pretty awkward waking up and having to pretend like nothing was going on between us. When I came into the kitchen the morning after they came home, Taker just smiled at me and greeted me with a simple, "Hey Kat,"

I smiled back at him, "Hey Taker."

Kane glanced at me as I sat down across from him, "How were you guys without us around? I hope he didn't give you too much trouble Kat."

I giggled, "no he didn't Kane."

"Hey why do I have to be the bad guy?" Taker asked as he slid a plate of pancakes in front of me, smirking at me as he did so.

I fought hard not to blush as I dropped my gaze and dug into my pancakes.

Sara laughed, "Because you're the Undertaker, you're always the bad guy."

"That's true, but I'd like to think that Kitty here was in pretty good hands." Taker said as he sat down next to me.

"Do you agree Kitty?" Sara asked. "You can tell us if he was mean to you."

I shook my head, "He was an absolute gentleman actually. Didn't have one issue with him."

Kane chuckled, "Oh I bet…"

Taker glanced at him with a dangerous stare, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kane shrugged, "Nothing, just implying that you two seem much closer than you were before?"

"So do you two…" I said before taking a drink of my orange juice. "What's the problem with that?"

Sara sighed, "Kat, can I talk to you in private?"

I glanced at Kane and Taker before nodding my head. The two of us headed to the backyard where memories of Taker and I instantly flooded my mind. I smirked before turning to face Sara.

She folded her arms and sighed, "Listen Kitty, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, Kane and I think you need to spend a little time away from Taker for awhile."

I blinked a few times, "Why? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"We don't know about that Kat…you had this weird glow about you when we came back and…I don't know we just feel like you two are getting way too close."

I chuckled, "So…the fact that I have a close friend in Taker bothers you?"

"No Kat that's not what I'm saying-"

"-Just stop," I said. "If you want me to spend time away from him then fine…I'll go stay in a hotel for a few days."

"Kitty wait-"she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her not wanting to hear another word she had to say. I walked through the kitchen, not looking at either of the guys. I was so angry that all I wanted to do was get out of there.

I went up to my room and grabbed my suitcase and quickly started packing it. I then heard Kane, Taker, and Sara yelling from downstairs. I stopped packing and stood by the door to listen to the argument.

"Kitty and I are just friends Kane, there isn't anything going on between us!" Taker yelled.

Kane sighed, "We know that Taker, we're just worried about her becoming too attached to you and then possibly thinking something could blossom between you two."

"Oh yea, and what if something does blossom between us? Would that be a bad thing?" he asked.

"No but Taker she's so young…" Sara said. "Aren't you worried about what other people would say?"

He sighed, "I've never been one to care about what others say Sara. Look, Kat has been through enough hell as it is…you two should think about that before you go off accusing her of doing things she isn't doing."

I smiled at the fact that Taker defended me. He was truly a great guy and it sucked that I had to leave for a few days just because of Sara and Kane's jealousy. I sighed and finished packing up. Once I was done, I went and got in Sara's car and waited for her to take me to a hotel. I didn't look in her direction once she did get in the car, nor did I speak to her.

It took us a few minutes to get there but I didn't budge at first.

"Katrina…you know we weren't trying to hurt you right?" she said.

I didn't answer her I just stared out of the window with my arms crossed over my chest.

She sighed and turned towards me, "Kat…please hear me out ok? Kane and I don't want to see you get hurt…neither of you."

I sighed and grabbed my bag before getting out of the car.

"Kat!" she yelled before I closed the door and walked into the hotel. All I wanted to do was be alone. Those two had pressed my buttons beyond belief. Once I paid for my room I went up the steps looking for it. When I found it, I noticed that the door was cracked open already. Thinking it was only housekeeping, I pushed the door open and stepped inside. When I shut the door and locked it, something hard hit me in the back of my head, knocking me down to my knees. I held my head and went to look up at the person, only to get hit right in the face. I fell to the ground, completely unconscious with no clue of who attacked me and why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Saw It Coming**

I wasn't too certain of how long I was unconscious before I woke up. I was still in the hotel room I walked into only it was really dim and abnormally hot. My forehead, neck and back were covered with sweat instantly making me uncomfortable. There was also blood trickling from the top of my head to the mattress under me. I wasn't wearing the same clothes anymore either. They had been replaced by a silky white nightgown that stopped way above the middle of my thighs. I tried to sit up, only to find that my limbs were tied to each bedpost. My breathing picked up as I pulled at the restraints.

"Sorry darling, but you're not going anywhere this time," Said a deep voice from the corner of the room. "Your auntie and I made sure of that."

I glanced in the direction of the voice recognizing it to be my father's…He was standing in the doorframe of the bathroom door, looking at me with lustful eyes. He had cut off his hair, making it at least three inches long. Some of it was spiked in the front and highlights made him look so much younger. He was barely dressed…wearing only a pair of jeans. He also carried a bottle of beer in his hand that he guzzled before tossing to the side of the room.

"Oh my gosh….dad?" I said as he approached me.

He smirked, "in the flesh baby girl."

I shook my head, "No! I finally got away from you!"

"Oh please Kitty…did you think you could ever get away from me?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed and straddled me. "Sorry honey bun, but you'll never….ever….EVER get away from me…"

The sharpness of his voice told me that he wasn't in his right state of mind. I closed my eyes and looked away from him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He laughed and bent over so that he was right over top of me….a position I knew all too well. "Awe…don't you miss giving daddy some of your sweet body?"

I kept my eyes closed as tears began to fall from them, "Please don't dad…it isn't right."

"And who are you to make that decision?" he snapped. "I own you Katrina…therefore you will give me what I want or suffer the consequences."

I popped my eyes open and glared at him. "I'm sorry father…but you no longer own this heart of mine. It belongs to someone else now, someone more deserving."

His eyes narrowed at me, "Are you trying to tell me that you've allowed someone else to have you in their bed…wrapped in their arms?"

I smirked thinking about the times Mark and I shared together. "Yes."

His mouth twitched before he viciously hit me and got off of the bed. "How dare you give your body to someone other than me! You're going to pay dearly for this."

I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey Sara…go ahead and let them in on the secret…it's not like they'll find her in time anyways." He said. "What do you mean he isn't there? Well tell the other guy then…"

My eyes narrowed as he hung up the phone. "Wait a minute…you know Sara?"

He smiled wickedly as he walked to the closet and pulled out two gasoline containers. "Yes darling…she's my sister."

I gasped, "No wonder she brought me here…you two were planning this all along!"

He took of the cap to one of the containers and began pouring it out around the room. "Something like that…you see when they first sent you to the orphanage I made sure to tell Sara to win you over with her trust…I sent out the letter to your favorite wrestlers thinking that I would be able to snuggle you back anytime I wanted."

He moved over to the bed with the new container and poured gasoline around it. The fumes from the gas alone were making me lightheaded.

"When I realized how close you were getting to them I called Sara and told her to put her plan into action. She seduced Kane and got him to believe that you and the Undertaker were fooling around and he was planning on kicking Kane out of the house."

I sniffled as more tears fell from my eyes, "So what now? You're going to kill me?"

"If that is what I feel is needed then yes my dear. You have angered me for the last time Katrina…and now you're going to pay. You and that boy toy of yours."

He walked to the closet again and put on a black sweater before grabbing his travel bag and opening the door to the room.

"Dad please don't do this!" I screamed. "It won't solve anything!"

He smirked as he took out the lighters and lit one match, "Oh it will though…it'll keep that damned Undertaker away from you forever!"

I screamed as he flicked the lighter to the ground, igniting the fire. It spread rapidly over to the bathroom, covering most of the bedroom floor. More tears fell from my eyes as smoke began to cloud the room. The fire alarm started going off and I tried as hard as I could to scream for help.

"Help me! Somebody!" I yelled between coughs. I was certain that I was going to die, certain that I wouldn't see Kane or the Undertaker's face ever again…until I saw a very tall muscular man enter the room followed by another man of the same size. I tried to make out who they were but I ended up passing out before ever having that chance.

About five or ten minutes after passing out, I started hearing voices of doctors and firefighters all around me.

"We've got to get her to the ER fast! We're losing her!" said one guy.

"If you guys lose her I swear you'll wish you've never been born!" said Kane.

I opened my eyes slightly as I was being lifted into the ambulance. "You stay here, I'll go with her!"

The sound of the Undertaker's voice was enough to get my heart rate back up. I opened my eyes more, gasping for air and shaking from head to toe.

"She's convulsing! Here, stick her arm with this!" yelled one of the paramedics.

I felt Taker grab my arm gently, and then stuck me with a needle. I let out an ear splitting scream before closing my eyes and passing out again. I sure hoped I would live through this so I could see Taker's face one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Life Goes On**

"Kitty? Kitty can you hear me?"

I slowly came out of unconsciousness to the sound of Kane's voice. I turned my head in his direction and opened my eyes to see his staring back into mine. He looked like he hadn't slept in days with his hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. His eyes were sunken and he was wearing smoke stained clothes.

"Kat?" he said once more.

I smiled slightly, "Hey…next time you want to play with fire do it in the ring."

He laughed at my joke and then hugged me, "I'm so happy your alive."

I sighed, "Me too…where is-"

"-He went home real fast to finish something up." He said."You've been in here for nearly a month Kat."

I gasped and pressed a button on my bed so I could sit up. "W-what happened to my dad? Did you catch him?"

"Yes they did, they let Sara go though." He said.

I blinked several times, "Why?"

"Because she claims that Chris put her up to it. She says she never intended to hurt you."

I looked away from him, "And you believed her?"

He sighed, "Not really but I couldn't let her go to jail knowing she's with child now."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Yep…I'm going to be a dad." He said.

I smiled slightly, "Wow…congrats."

"Thanks. You know that means you're going to be a big cousin now right?"

Nodding my head, I slowly reached for my water pitcher and cup that was on the over bed table. Kane watched me as I drank some of the water, clearing up the dryness that was my throat.

"So how do you feel?" he asked me. "You definitely look like hell."

I giggled, "I guess I'm ok. I mean now that they have my father I can move on with my life."

"Good to hear. Taker and I were hoping you would still want to stay with us." He said.

I glanced at him with a smile, "Of course I do that is as long as you're not still accusing me of doing things with Taker."

He laughed, "You can drop the act now Kitty…he told me everything."

I chuckled, "He did?"

"He didn't have a choice once the doctor gave him some info right in front of me. Plus, when we were rescuing you, he was in tears pulling you from the bed."

I smiled slightly, "He was? Why?"

"He kept blaming himself for what happened to you. In all actuality I blame myself."

I sighed, "It wasn't either of your faults…"

"Yeah but we promised not to let anything happen to you Kat. This is our fault and we want to make it up to you if you let us." He said as he gently grasped my hand.

I smiled at him, "Ok Kane. If it's that important to you, then go ahead."

He smiled and kissed my hand just before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, becoming very excited upon seeing Taker's face.

He smiled at me as he shut the door, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand as he made his way over to me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked as he bent down and hugged me.

I smiled, "Better now that you're here."

He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to give you kids some time alone." Kane said as he got up and left.

Taker smiled at him as he left. Once he was gone, he looked down at me before bending over and kissing my lips.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

I sighed with a smile, "I couldn't let go…at least not once I heard your voice. You sounded so emotional."

"I was Kat. I wanted to kill your father when I saw you tied down to the bed like that." He sighed, "My goodness I promised you that I would protect you."

"And you did Taker. I'm still alive." I said.

"Yeah but you were barely alive Kat. I could have lost you…" he said as his voice cracked and tears swelled in his eyes. I had never seen him like this before, and it warmed my heart knowing that he cared this much about me.

I opened my arms, "Come here,"

He looked at me and then laid down with his head on my chest. "I'm fine Taker. I know you were scared but I'm here and that's all that matters now." I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He chuckled, "Yea I know. Just please promise me that you'll stay with me. I love you so much."

I smirked at his words, "Of course I will. I mean I love you too Mark."

He sat up and turned himself around so he could kiss me a little more passionately this time. As he did so, his hand moved over my belly, rubbing it gently.

"I'm glad you're staying because…I would really love to help take care of the little one."

I looked at him in confusion. "You mean Sara's baby?"

He shook his head, "Nope, Kane and Sara are moving into another house. We on the other hand have one we need to worry about."

I gasped and l looked down at my belly where his hand was. "I'm pregnant?"

He nodded with a smile, "Only a month along."

I chuckled as tears began to fill my eyes, "I can't believe this."

"Are you upset?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no of course not…I'm just shocked."

He smiled and then rubbed my flat stomach again. "I'm glad the baby wasn't harmed. You're definitely a trooper Katrina."

I laughed, "Well I've got to be a trooper when dealing with a man like yourself."

He smirked and then kissed me again, "I love you Kat."

"I love you too." I said before kissing him again.

I was released from the hospital that following day and Taker and I continued right where we left off. It took me a few more weeks to fully heal but I came through nice and strong. Kane and Sara moved over to San Antonio where they also planned on raising their child. I never spoke to Sara again, at least for the time being.

I got more and more excited as the months passed. My belly was so much bigger by the time I hit six months and I was having a ball showing it off to everyone. Since Taker was still worried about me being home alone, he would take me with him on his trips for work. I got to see so many different places and the best part was spending time with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Special Gift**

"Awe Kitty that's so cute!" Mark's friend Jeff said when I opened my first gift at the baby shower. I was a few weeks from my due date, and Mark thought it would be a good time to throw the baby shower. He had invited a few people from his job like Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, and John Cena. Kane and Sara showed up with their new baby boy Joey. He was so adorable with Sara's blue eyes, Kane's brown hair, and the cutest little smile.

"Yes! Now we have something that'll put him or her to sleep faster." I said as I examined the baby swing.

Mark smiled and then kissed my cheek before handing me a gift from Kane and Sara. They had gotten me some diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and little toys made for both genders. As much as I hated that Sara was still trying to be my friend, I kept my composure and thanked them both for the gifts. After opening all the gifts, Mark took everything up to the baby's room for me. When he returned we started watching some movies and talking amongst ourselves.

About twenty minutes before the shower was over, Mark announced that he had one last gift for me.

"Oh boy, don't tell me it's something crazy Mark…" I said quietly.

He shrugged, "you might think it is…hold on a second."

We all watched him as he got up from the couch and left the room.

"What do you think it is?" John asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not completely certain. I just hope it isn't something that'll piss me off."

Stephanie giggled, "Uh-oh, I guess that'll mean big trouble for Mark. It sure does suck to have an angry pregnant girlfriend."

I giggled before hearing Mark's voice.

"She's in here; just don't be mad at me if she doesn't react the way you're expecting."

I turned around just as Mark came around the corner. He sighed looking into my eyes with a little worry. "Uh Kat…there is someone here that would like to see you."

I braced myself as he moved into the room. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I looked into the eyes of my mother.

She looked very different now with blonde hair a very skinny body and a deeper tan. Her face was still the same though…I could never forget that smile.

"Hello sweetie," she said.

I stood up slowly from the couch never once taking my eyes off of her. She watched me as I came around the couch and stood in front of her as tears swelled in my eyes. I was so shocked, angry, and at the same time…very happy to see her. So many things were going through my mind including whether or not I should kill Mark. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Sara shift in her seat. My mom looked at her and then frowned for a second before looking back at me.

She finally sighed and pulled me in for a hug, which I returned. I started crying as she patted my head and sniffled.

"Katrina…I'm so happy to see you." She said.

I turned my head towards Mark and mouthed the words, "Thank You,"

He smiled and then cleared his throat, "Uh did you ladies need some time alone?"

I pulled away from my mom and then nodded. She then took my hand and walked me out to the front yard where we sat on the porch swing.

"I can't believe you actually came here." I said. "How did you find me?"

She smiled, "Mark actually found me. When he returned to wrestling, I was there working as a new diva with Christian."

"How did he know I was your daughter?" I asked.

"By this…" she said as she gently grabbed her locket. "He wanted to know what whose picture was inside so I opened it up and there was your face."

I smiled. "So you never did forget about me."

She shook her head, "Of course not. Honey I know it may seem like I abandoned you and I'm so sorry for that…if I would have known the kind of animal your father was I would have left Christian and taken you with me."

I chuckled, "Mom…you should have left Christian when he forced you to leave me behind. I'm your daughter….not a piece of trash you can just throw away."

"Baby don't say it like that…" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I tried to come back for you, but Christian…"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the banister. "Save it mom. I know you're sorry for what you did…I just hate that you didn't have the balls to stand up against Christian like you did to dad."

She nodded and wiped her face. "I understand…anyways…how's life been for you?"

I shrugged, "It's been pretty nice since dad got locked up. He was so crazy mom."

"I know, I just didn't know he was _that_ crazy."

I laughed and then rubbed my belly. "How do you feel about me and Mark being together?"

She stood up and made her way towards me. "I think he definitely loves you and I'm happy that you found someone who takes very good care of you."

I smiled and looked down at my belly. "Yeah…I'm happy too."

"Good." She said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card. "Here, this is my new number and address. Christian and I aren't together anymore so…feel free to call anytime or come visit me."

I smiled and then hugged her, "Thanks mom."

"No problem dear." She said. "Oh yea…and what is Sara doing here? I hope she's not screwing someone elses man."

I blinked a few times, "No what do you mean?"

My mom chuckled, "You don't know the real reason your father and I broke up do you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well….yes I was having an affair, but it was only because your father and that skank in there were messing around."

My mouth dropped, "Wait…I thought that they were brother and sister."

"No…they're just real good friends and have been since high school." My mom said as she folded her arms. "Man I wanted to kill that bitch."

I sighed with a devious smile on my face, "You know what, she was my caseworker when I was in the orphanage…she's the reason dad found me in the first place."

Her eyes narrowed, "Really…excuse me."

My eyes widened when I realized what was happening. My mom had turned on her heels and walked into the house, looking very pissed off. I followed behind her as she began yelling for Sara.

"Sara! Why don't you come outside you dumb bitch! You and I need to talk!" my mom yelled. We went into the living room just as Sara got up and darted for the kitchen. My mom chased her yelling at her as she did so. "Don't run away bitch! You lied to everyone in this house about you and my ex!"

"So! At least it kept me out of jail!" Sara yelled as she ran out the back door.

My mom stopped running and turned around, "Oh no bitch, you ran from this ass whooping last time!"

Mark moved me out the way as my mom ran down the hall and out the front door. We all followed, getting there just as Sara went to get in her car. My mom caught her just in time, grabbing her by her long blonde hair. "Get your ass out of the car!"

With one swift motion, my mom yanked Sara from the car and began giving her the worst beating in the world.

"Trish! Stop!" Jeff yelled as he leaped from the porch. Mark soon followed helping him yank my mom from Sara.

"Let me go!" my mom yelled as Mark hoisted her up on his shoulders. "That bitch fucked with my daughter!"

Mark shook his head as he carried my mom into the house. I had to admit, I kind of felt bad for telling my mother that fact about Sara but oh well…I guess that's what happens when you mess with Trish Stratus's daughter. When Sara got up from the ground, she glared at Kane and told him to get Joey so they could leave.

"No…not until you tell me what you lied about." Kane said as he held Joey in his arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, I'm not Chris's real sister. I am only his friend…and Joey may not be yours…."

We all gasped as Kane looked at her in complete shock. "I can't believe you."

"Yeah well you had to be gullible if you thought I could love someone like you. I mean sure the sex was great but…I have no feelings for you."

I felt so much anger boiling up inside my chest as I stared at Sara's bruised face. "You're a cheap whore. Get out off of our property…now."

She gritted her teeth before turning and getting in the car. As for Kane, he looked down into Joey's eyes and then looked back at me. "Kitty, do you mind watching him for the night. I need to clear my head."

"Sure no problem." I said as I took Joey into my arms. Everyone left soon after that, including my mom. Seeing her definitely allowed me to lift a weight off of my shoulders. I thought that my dad being locked away was enough to satisfy me, but I guess I needed to deal with her as well.

"It's alright little guy…Kitty is going to take good care of you." I told him as I placed him in the crib and watched him go to sleep. Mark came into the room and wrapped his arms around me. His hands rested on my belly as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm ok. Just can't believe all this crap."

He smirked and then gently nibbled my ear. "You want to blow off some steam?"

I giggled quietly and then took his hands, "Sure why not."

We headed off to our bedroom which was down the hall and made love for a few hours. I had no idea how he was still able to pleasure me as well as he did with my belly being so big. I had screamed so much that I was sure Joey was going to wake up. The sweet sound of our bodies slapping together alone, should have at least stirred him at bit. After our love making ended, we laid in the bed and held each other as the breeze from our window swept through the room.

"So, besides the last part…how did you like the baby shower?" he asked as he played with my hair.

I smiled, "It was a lot of fun, you really know how to throw a party."

He laughed, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I smiled and looked up at him. "do you think Kane will be alright? He seemed really distraught."

"I know what you mean." He said. "I think I'd probably lose my mind if that happened to me."

I rubbed his tattoo that was across his belly, "I would never do that to you."

"Good, because I wouldn't do that to you either." He said.

I glanced up at him, "Nice to know."

His eyes traveled down to mine before he leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you Kat."

"I love you too." I said before we got comfortable and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Ending**

"I can't believe she did this to me. What am I going to do?" Kane asked when he came over that following morning. I was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Mark while they talked. Kane was very angry. His eyes were red and puffy and his skin was pale.

"Well first, try to calm your nerves alright? Besides you don't even know for sure if Joey isn't yours." Mark said.

Kane sighed and glanced at the little baby laying in the playpen out in the living room. "You know something…even if he isn't mine, I'll still take good care of him."

I smiled as I sat some food in front of them. "That's really good Kane. He needs a good parent in his life and Sara clearly isn't it."

"You've got that right," Mark said, "I wanted to snap her neck yesterday but your mom best me to it."

We all laughed together at one before I grabbed myself a plate and sat down with them.

"Damn girl, you look like you're ready to pop soon." Kane said. "Are you sure you're having one baby?"

I laughed, "Yes I'm sure. I've been to the doctors at least four times about it."

Mark chuckled, "That's true and she's drug me to every last appointment."

Kane shook his head, "Already training the big dog and you're just a kitten."

I giggled, "Oh please."

"Anyways, we'll go to the hospital later and get the blood test done." Mark said. "I sure would like to know if this kid is yours or not."

Kane nodded, "Yeah me too."

I smiled at both of them before feeling a real sharp pain in my belly. I shifted in my seat and rubbed the spot where it hurt.

"I guess I've upset the kid." I said as I sat down my fork and got up from the table.

Mark laughed, "Probably just gas baby,"

I giggled, "Oh ha ha…Ow…"

I leaned against the kitchen counter and held my belly. There seemed to be so much pressure building in my belly and it was getting worse with each passing second.

"Kitty? Are you ok?" Kane asked.

I sighed heavily, "I think so…just a little pressure that's all."

Mark got up from the table and placed one hand on my back and the other on my belly. "You want to go lay down?"

"Yeah please….OW!" I screamed when another sharp pain shot through me. My knees gave on me and Mark held on to me so I wouldn't fall.

"Sweetie you don't think you're in labor do you?" Kane asked. "Sara was like that when she had contractions."

I groaned as Mark scooped me up into his arms and carried me towards the front door. "Kane grab her bag from the closet, I think we're having a baby today."

Kane got up from the table and grabbed my bag for me. After Mark loaded me into the front passenger seat, he got the bag from Kane and then hopped in the truck.

"I'll meet you guys there." Kane said. "I'm going to grab Joey."

Mark nodded and got the truck started up.

I cried my eyes out as the pain got worse. Mark reached over and held my hand, trying very hard to reassure me that it was going to be ok.

"We're almost there baby." He said. "Just hang tight."

I kept my breathing going as he got us closer and closer to the hospital. As soon as we got there, he carried me inside and I was immediately sent to the delivery room. He came with me once they got him all dressed in a gown. My water hadn't broken yet so I was simply changed into a gown and placed in a bed. They ended up giving me an epidural to relieve my pain.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he rubbed my forehead with his thumb.

I sighed with a smile, "Like I want to kill you right now."

He started laughing and then kissed my head, "I'm sorry baby, but you also helped out by letting me in."

I blushed and looked away from him. "How much longer do you think we have until the baby comes?"

He sighed, "We probably have to wait until night fall. The medicine slows down the process Kitty."

I sighed, "Oh…well I guess it's better than being in a ton of pain the entire time."

He nodded, "I agree…hey Kat?"

I glanced up at him, "Yes?"

He smiled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well…I've been thinking about something and…well…I was waiting for a better time to ask you this."

I sat up in bed wondering what was on his mind. He looked very deep in his thoughts so I knew this had to be serious. He reached over and took my hand into his own as he sat down on the bed with me.

"Kat, ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one." He said. "In the past few months, as I watched your belly get bigger, and the smile on your face brighten up every time you saw me…I felt more and more attached to you than ever before."

I blinked back tears as a smile came through on my face. "I feel the same way Mark."

"Good…then asking you to marry me shouldn't be much of a problem." He said as he pulled a silver diamond ring out from his pocket.

I gasped and covered my mouth not believing this was happening.

"Will you marry me Katrina?" he asked.

I nodded, "Oh my gosh yes!"

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger before kissing me passionately. Later on that night, I gave birth to a 5 pound 8 ounce baby girl. We named her Emily Rose Callaway because we thought the name fit her beautiful little face. Life seemed so complete now that she was here.

Joey turned out to be Kane's son so he went to file paperwork to get full custody over him. As for Sara, she filed for divorce and left the country…or so she says. My mom began coming around more often too. Emily took a real shine to her and it was just lovely to see.

Mark and I were married that following summer. We decided to have the wedding and the reception in his backyard since it was so big. By that time, Emily was just learning how to walk and had called Mark daddy for the first time. I was so happy now and it was all thanks to meeting my favorite idols. I loved Mark so much and even more so now that we were married. At this point nothing in the world can take the smile off of my face.


End file.
